Quarto do Sono
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Ino gostou daquele quarto, era ameno, pálido, provoca-lhe sono. .:: Shino e Ino:: .:: Romance::. .::2 Capitulos::.


**N/A: Shino e Ino, para fãs do casal. Escrevi após ver o anime Kimi ni Todoke, tentem visualizar a fic em cores secundarias como o verde-musgo, marrom, bege e laranja-claro. **

**Dedicatória: Para meu amigo, irmão e critico, espero que goste. **

* * *

**Quarto do Sono**

**Primeira Parte **

**

* * *

  
**

O quarto cheirava a traças e coisas antigas. Quando Ino entrou foi a primeira coisa que notou, depois foi na decoração do ambiente, meio clássica, meio velha, com janelas pequenas e paredes emadeiradas. Não era um ambiente escuro, no entanto uma grande arvore no lado externo impedia a entrada de sol, o que talvez justificasse o fato de que em pleno verão, onde o calor em Konoha era quase insuportável, o cômodo mantinha uma agradável temperatura.

Ino gostou daquele quarto, era ameno, pálido, provoca-lhe sono.

(...)

- Ino?

Tomou um susto, havia adormecido. Levantou-se em um impulso e foi ali naquele instante que ela se lembrou daquele rosto. Aburame, Aburame alguma coisa não era?

- Me desculpe – pediu tentando sorrir em simpatia, no entanto não conseguiu – Seu pai... – O garoto estava com a cabeça inclinada em sua direção, mas não podia saber se ele afinal estava a encarando – Seu pai me pediu para que eu esperasse aqui.

- Sim, chego atrasado devido uma missão – a voz era calma e levemente rouca.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu, sua voz um tom mais baixo que o comum. – Tsunade-sama lhe explicou nossa missão?

- Burocracia analítica.

A resposta foi simples e objetiva. Ino ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas; não pode deixar de observar na compostura séria que ele possuía, sem sombra de duvida era o mesmo Aburame de antes.

x x x

Estavam sentados em uma espaçosa mesa redonda bem ao centro do quarto; uma pilha de pastas estava espalhada lá e para cá, vezes e outras sendo recolhidas por ela ou por ele. Todos os movimentos realizados em completo silêncio.

Permaneciam ali quase todas as tardes analisando os relatórios dos últimos meses. Não se falavam, não se olhavam, era como se para si o outro não existisse.

Havia situações de completo silêncio que Ino conseguia escutar com muita perfeição o zunindo de algum inseto voador sobre sua cabeça, outras podia ouvir o farfalhar da imensa arvore lá fora.

Ino que nunca se sentiu tímida perto de ninguém, com Shino possuía um tipo estranho de receio, uma barreira, um limite entre eles.

Tinha que se conter com aquela situação, era só trabalho, trabalho apenas.

x x x

Não tinha planejado nada, mas todos seus encontros se resumiam naquele quarto. Claro que a palavra encontro se explicava apenas em uma reunião onde ambos pareciam ignorar a existência do outro.

- Aburame-san... Você realmente não se importa de ficarmos todo tempo na sua casa?

Não respondeu a pergunta.

- Me chame de Shino.

Ela estranhou, mas sorriu.

- Me chame de Ino então.

- Eu já lhe chamo de Ino.

Não havia notado. Naquele momento foi a primeira vez que Ino notou em Shino.

x x x x

Naquela manhã lera em uma revista que mesmo os ninjas eram gentis e inseguros, e que por isso as mulheres não deveriam sentir receio de cozinhar para seu parceiro, pois eles com certeza iriam adorar. Era uma revista estúpida, Ino não sabia cozinha e o único detalhe importante naquela edição era a junção de ninjas, gentileza e insegurança.

Perguntava-se se ele também era assim.

- Shino-san,

Ele respondeu com um murmurinho incompreensível.

- Você não quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz levemente embargada pelo o sono – Não está entediado? Sabe, fazendo sempre o mesmo trabalho...

- Vamos terminar isso aqui.

Ela a olhou por um momento, ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando encontrar naquela face algum tipo de expressão que não fosse característica de sua imutável e quase insuportável responsabilidade. Ele continuava impassível, seus olhos escondidos pelos os óculos, quase inatingível diante da fraca iluminação do ambiente.

Suspirou desistindo da idéia. O quarto estava uma mistura de marrom pela madeira, e laranja pelo final da tarde, e tudo isso mais a temperatura agradável do ambiente lhe davam sono.

(...)

- Ino. – a chamou após terminar um relatório, no entanto ela não respondeu.

Virou-se em sua direção, e seus olhos escondidos pelos óculos suavizaram em uma expressão quase gentil.

x x x x

Encontraram-se por casualidade no horário do almoço. O restaurante ficava no centro da cidade e ambos permaneciam com seus times e sentados um distante do outro. Estavam cientes de suas presenças, mas por algum motivo fingiam o contrário.

x x x x

- Tsunade-sama aumentou o prazo. – comentou distraidamente.

O quarto não havia mudado em nenhum aspecto. O cheiro, as paredes e o clima, tudo exatamente igual.

- Isso é bom – Shino respondeu mexendo em uma gaveta e em seguida guardou nela algo semelhante a um pergaminho. – Até quando?

Ino não respondeu sua pergunta; aparentava estar em outro lugar, os olhos anilados encontravam-se totalmente opaco em direção a única janela do recinto, o rosto apoiado no dorso da mão os lábios levemente entre aberto como se estivesse apaixonando-se lentamente por algo.

- Ne Shino-san... Esse quarto é seu?

- Isso é obvio.

- Eu realmente gosto daqui.

x x x x

Quando chegou ele estava com vestimentas normais. Na realidade estranhou apenas quando se deu conta que tudo naquele quarto era verde-musgo, marrom e branco. Shino não era uma exceção.

Usava uma calça de algodão escuro, uma blusa regata de um tecido muito fino e pálido, encontrava-se descalço e todo ele - mãos, pés e braços - era incrivelmente branco.

Ino não era cega. O julgava atraente.

- Por que... Por que você esta com roupas normais?

A pergunta apesar de ser bastante estúpida, para ambos não soou.

- Não tive missões hoje.

Ino se sentiu incomodado com sua própria falta de tato. Claro, ele tinha escalas para outras missões por isso nunca tirava as vestimentas ninjas. _Claro, Ino, Claro sua estúpida!_

- Na realidade Tsunade-sama me pediu que não pegasse outras missões até terminar com essa.

Ela soltou um murmurinho como se compreendesse e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, comentou:

- Pelo jeito terá que suportar minha presença por mais algum tempo.

- Eu gosto de sua companhia.

O quarto de repente ficou mais iluminado como se a nuvens tivessem saído da frente do sol, no entanto Ino não havia percebido naquele detalhe, na realidade, naquele momento, ela realizava um esforço extra para poder se concentrar em seu trabalho.

x x x x

Naquele dia, logo que entrou no quarto com mais uma pilha de relatórios, o encontrou sentado em uma cadeira.

Dormia.

Semelhante a sua personalidade - sisudo e responsável - sua postura também se mantinha perfeita. Braços e pernas cruzadas, o rosto levemente cabisbaixo e a respiração em um ritmo suave.

- Você nunca relaxa? – perguntou com um fio de voz. Havia deixado os relatórios sobre a mesa e já se encontrava diante do garoto, o corpo inclinado o suficiente para suas cabeças estarem na mesma altura. – Deveria cuidar mais de você não acha? – propôs sem esperar uma resposta.

Nenhum músculo da face do garoto se moveu, rosto que afinal ela nunca havia notado em seus detalhes. Lábios finos e bem desenhados, o contorno do rosto conciso e viril, as sobrancelhas grossas e ralas, traços suaves e ao mesmo tempo masculinos.

- Tão bonito... Mas e seus olhos?

Os olhos, no entanto, continuavam ocultados.

Por um momento impulsivo desejou tantos vê-los que levou as mãos até a armação de seus óculos. No entanto sentiu o corpo estremecer em receio. Não possuía coragem. Riu sem graça ao se recordar que ele estava dormindo. _"Logicamente, Ino, mesmo que você quisesse você não conseguiria vê-los"_

Depois daquilo decidiu que voltaria mais tarde. Saiu dali sem perceber que ele estava de olhos abertos esperando que tivesse coragem de encará-los.

x x x x

- Você será o próximo líder? Isso é realmente incrível não é?

O quarto estava mais escuro naquele dia.

- Provavelmente.

- Isso não o preocupa?

Ino movimentava a caneta de lá para cá como se estivesse fazendo pouco caso.

- Não.

- Não? Eu me preocuparia, tantas decisões, sempre aquela pergunta "Sou realmente habilidoso?"

Shino não disse nada diante do comentário e naquele dia eles não conversaram sobre mais nada.

x x x x

Naquela tarde o quarto parecia mais afável. Assim, sem que percebesse, já estava dormindo sobre um dos relatórios e ao seu lado estava ele com a cabeça inclinada em sua direção.

Não precisava ser muito esperto para se dar conta de que ele a fitava. Mesmo que sua expressão não denunciasse nada, ou que não dissesse nada, ele estava ali, sua visão panorâmica preenchida por ela.

O fato era que ela de um modo muito natural o atraía, o atraía de uma maneira simples e irracional, mesmo com a falta de diálogos, mesmo na ausência de sinais. Simplesmente ela estava lá, para ser admirada por ele.

x x x x

O quarto especialmente aquela tarde cheirava a detergente. Ele novamente chegou tarde, no entanto, estava acompanhada de uma garota. Shino se desculpou pelo o atraso e a garota após pegar um pergaminho e lhe oferecer um sorriso – demasiado esquisito na opinião de Ino – foi embora.

- Quem era? – perguntou minutos depois que a viu sair pela porta. Ela não se deu conta mais agia como ma namorada ciumenta.

- Ninguém importante.

- Ninguém importante? – também não percebeu que havia um tom de indignação em sua voz.

- Só uma garota do clã.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Revisavam o relatório até que ela retornou a falar.

- Você nunca traz garotas aqui.

- Você é uma garota.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Momentos depois, pegou uma pilha de relatório dizendo que os analisaria em casa. Ino não sabia, mas ela começava a ter o desejo de monopolizar aquele quarto.

x x x x

Encontraram-se casualmente mais uma vez. E mais uma vez ela o ignorou. Ignorou por que estava incomodada por algo que não sabia dizer por que. E com ele não foi diferente, afinal na situação dita ela estava acompanhada, acompanhada de alguém que não era do seu time. Namorado? Ele se perguntou incomodado, no entanto era claro que na sua face ele não demonstrava nada.

x x x x

A iluminação do recinto era quente.

Mas uma vez ela havia adormecida sobre uma pilha de relatórios; provavelmente acordaria repentinamente ao escutar os seus passos e diria desculpa mais uma vez mesmo sabendo que era desnecessário.

No entanto, desta vez ele fora mais cauteloso.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente. Colocou uma de suas mãos ao lado de seus braços cruzados sobre a mesa, inclinou um pouco o corpo, o suficiente para poder sentir sua respiração acariciar o seu rosto.

E simplesmente a beijou.

x x x x

O calor estava insuportável e Ino chegava com a pele reluzente de suor. Logo que seus pés pisaram no chão do quarto sua transpiração pareceu esfriar deliciosamente, e aquilo a fez sorrir, um daqueles típicos sorrisos cujo fechamos os olhos para sentir a sensação minuciosamente.

Em seguida se deparou com Shino apoiado na janela bem a sua frente, e mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, Ino sabia que ele a fitava.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – Soou como uma mentira, mas Ino preferiu ignorar, soltou um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Aburame-san teria um lenço para me emprestar?

A pergunta soou sarcástica, mas ele pareceu não notar. Sem dá uma resposta, foi até uma gaveta e recolheu um lenço verde-musgo; em seguida parou bem a sua frente, o lenço suspendido na altura da barriga, a cabeça erguida e - mesmo que Ino não pudesse ver - os olhos na sua direção.

O quarto escureceu repentinamente como se alguma nuvem tivesse tampando os raios solares.

- Algum problema?

- Vou sair em missão. – respondeu simples sem alterar a expressão.

- Pensei que não trabalharia até terminarmos.

- Rank S – ignorou a observação e as pupilas de Ino se dilataram. – No máximo dois dias.

Ela ficou sem palavras, apenas pegou o lenço de suas mãos e por alguns segundos fitou o chão.

- Dois dias – murmurou.

Shino mantinha-se próximo o suficiente para escutá-la.

– Então... – ela ergueu sua mão esquerda até o seu rosto, paralisou nos ar por alguns milésimos de segundos e gentilmente retirou-lhe os óculos. Não se decepcionara com o que vira, eram sérios, sonolentos e gentis. – São castanhos Shino-san. – a voz saiu em um fio e logo em seguida veio um sorriso lhe estampando a face. Um sorriso que não era totalmente verdadeiro.

- Já estou indo – ele se afastou mantendo-se sério, colocou os óculos logo em seguida e depois saiu do quarto.

Ino apenas recolheu os relatórios, iria trabalhar a parti de agora em casa. No entanto durante esse dois dias ela não conseguia pensar em nada, senão de que definitivamente ela retornaria a ver aqueles olhos.

* * *

**Continua... **

**Comentem sim?**

**Beijos de graviola.**

**Oul K.Z**


End file.
